


Back

by Ragbecca



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Multiverse, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragbecca/pseuds/Ragbecca
Summary: Kara hates to see Lena hurt like this and finally acts on her feelings. She decides she shouldn't have pushed James and Lena together. So she does the only thing possible. She asks Barry for help. Supercorp





	1. Back To The Future

Kara just can't stand it. Lena and James' relationship stranded again. He hurt her. She did everything and anything for him, and all he did was walk away. Kara can't take it anymore. From the image of Lena hurt and asking for comfort, even though Lena always tries to be alone to James being an absolute dick and working with the Children of Liberty.

Kara just can't stand it anymore. It's too much, her growing feelings for Lena... she needs to act. But not now. No she needs to do it right from the first moment. She needs to make sure Lena gets exactly what she needs. A person who will support her. Like always. The idea that pops in her mind isn't a bad one. Ask Barry to help her, make sure she goes to a time where she wasn't there. Just after Medusa and change the timeline. Barry will probably warn her about the consequences, but she won't mind. If it means giving Lena real love.

With this thought in mind she stole the universe jumper from the DEO and went to Earth 1. Finding Barry was really easy. She only had to go to Star Labs. When Barry saw Kara he looked surprised. Kara just only smiled and said "I need your help." After some explaining he agreed, since it wouldn't be something extremely major. Well, it would be big but he wouldn't be affected by it.

They got back to her earth and then the plan truly came into motion. Barry sped up and took Kara with him. Without much problems they came to the right spot in time. Just a bit after the Medusa virus. The time where Kara will change everything. She slowly made her way over to Lena's office. Jess was being easy and immediately buzzed her in. It didn't take long for Lena to answer. But even though Lena knew she was there she knocked politely. Again it didn't take long for Lena to call out "Come in!"

Now Kara just opens the door and stands a bit awkward a couple steps inside the office. Lena looks at her waiting her to do something. And then it's like it hit Kara "I came to say sorry, I shouldn't have used you. But it was this or them hacking you... so please forgive me, I- I didn't want them to hurt you or your company." Lena just nods and stands up. She slowly makes her way over and pulls Kara into a tight hug. She whispers in Kara's ear "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Kara nods and holds Lena close. They stand there for quite some time before they finally part and make their way over to the couch. Kara lets out a deep breath which makes Lena quite concerned since she asks "Kara, is something wrong?" Kara looks at her with this sparkle in her eyes as she asks "Do I read you wrong or do you flirt with me?" Lena suddenly looks scared but she nods her head. "Do you want more?" Another nod "Why don't you then?" Lena's left eyebrow shoots up with this silent question. "Wait! Before we are going to act on our real feelings. I need to tell you something," Lena looks at her and smiles encouragingly. So Kara breaths out "I am Supergirl."

Lena just nods but doesn't say something. When she sees how scared Kara is she quickly says. "I don't care." Kara just chuckles and finally acts on her feelings. She moves and finally crashes their lips together. The eagerness is visible. But it's mutual. Lena also wants this as much. Lena suddenly moves so she is straddling Kara. When their thighs press together Kara moans. This earns a chuckle from Lena since it just feels perfect. All of this. Like they are meant to kiss this in sync. The movements are just... unbelievably perfect.

When Kara asks for entrance with her tongue she gets granted it immediately. She only needed to move her tongue on Lena's lower lip. When their tongues dance together a low moan escapes Lena's mouth. Suddenly Kara just can't keep her hands still... she needs to feel her. She needs to feel Lena. She needs to know how great she feels. Lena gasps a little when one of Kara's hands end up on her bottoms and squeezes it a little. Kara only chuckles in response and roams further with her hands. It's not like Lena doesn't do it. Because Lena is definitely feeling Kara.

Slowly but surely they map each other out. Not leaving a place on their backs behind. When the kiss end they are both panting. Their heads are resting against each other while they try to breathe normal. Lena speaks up with this husky sound "That was way better than I expected, darling," Kara can only nod in response. So Lena speaks up again "Let me take you on a date." Another nod from Kara, but she suddenly remembers something so she quickly speaks up "We have to wait. I have to help somebody and it will take some time. You won't be able to contact me. But don't worry. I will be ready for our date when I get back." Lena quickly pecks Kara's lips which makes Kara sigh in content. "I will be waiting for you darling." She moves away from Kara and says "Good luck." Kara stands up and nods. She quickly says a thank you and leaves.

She did it. She got Lena. She got the girl. When she finally leaves the L-Corp building she flies to her home where Barry waits for her, eating a tub of ice cream. Before she can leave she writes a letter. For when Kara gets back. Explaining what happened, and that she is together with Lena now. She also explained that there is nothing wrong with loving Lena since Lena is the best person in the universe. Because she stays strong even though almost everything is against her.

And then it starts. Her new life. A life that's probably with Lena.


	2. Us

Kara slowly makes her way to her apartment. When she opens the door it doesn't move. So she slowly moves her glasses down and x-rays the room. Not hers? Her phone suddenly rings some random song plays. So she quickly grabs it and read the caller ID 'Lena 3' Kara chuckles and answers it. "Hello?" " _Kara, darling. Where are you? I thought you were coming here. I already have lunch._ " Kara raises her fist in victory and smiles brightly " _Kara?_ " Apparently she didn't answer on time so she quickly says "Coming, sorry. I will make it up to you." Lena's tone changes into something darker " _You better do._ " And with that their call ends.

Kara quickly flies through the city to L-Corp. She slowly walks to the front but suddenly gets bombarded by reporters and paparazzi, luckily for Kara security people from L-Corp saw it and made sure to create a pathway for Kara to walk. Once inside she lets out a relieved breath. She quickly makes her way over to the security who just let her pass. She didn't need to let them see her id. It was just 'Hello miss Danvers' and finished. She could just walk up to the elevators in no time.

Once upstairs she gets greeted by Jess who says "She is waiting for you miss Danvers." Kara looks confused and says "Please, just Kara." Jess, chuckles. Actually chuckles "I don't think that's smart with you and my boss." Kara nods and knocks on the hardwood doors of Lena's office. She doesn't need to wait long since the door gets 'thrown' open. Lena stands there, she looks a bit irritated but her demeanour changes when she sees Kara. A smile forms across her lips and she pulls Kara in for a heated kiss.

After a quite some time they finally part. Kara just stands there, shocked... not that she doesn't like it. But... it's just... wow. Kara's brain actually stopped working for a second there. Lena grabs her hand and pulls her inside the office. Where they sit on the couch. A massive amount of food sits in front of them.

Kara quickly grabs the potstickers and asks "How was you day, babe?" Lena doesn't seem surprised by the pet name as she just answers "Irritating, but it's good to have you here!" Kara chuckles and Lena steals a potsticker from her. It makes Kara question things, but apparently this is something Lena does more. Since she doesn't say anything about it.

"Good to hear that I make your day," Kara says when her mouth is empty "but was it really that bad?" A hum is enough conformation for her. When she grabs another potsticker to eat Lena speaks up "And how are things at Catco? Still liking your job as CEO?" Kara's mouth falls open, but Lena doesn't see it. She is looking at her food. She just said CEO, that's something Kara needs to investigate. "Good, I think. I still need to get better at it. But I will in time." Lena says "I think you will be better than Cat Grant. You are obviously already better than James. Since he made that the income was less than the expenses." And with that she steals another potsticker.

Kara eats further in silence but Lena has another idea. She grabs the box from Kara's hands and places it on the coffee table. Suddenly she straddles Kara, making sure she keeps in place and hungerly crashes their lips together. A low moan escapes Kara when their lips connect. Because this is just... wow. The kiss grows more and more heated with a battle for power which Kara wins because she is just more... powerful. Not because she is more eager because the eagerness in this kiss... is equal. They both want this. And they want it bad.

When they part again it takes not long before their lips melt together again. It's like Kara did this so much. But she didn't. She isn't the real Kara, well she is... but she doesn't remember Lena. Barry said it will only take some time for her to forget some things and learn some new things. But all will be good. It will hurt and make you dizzy but nothing bad will happen.

A smile forms on Kara's lips when they part. It's good to have Lena, Lena moves away again and breathes out "If we don't stop I don't think I can ever can." Kara chuckles and grabs her box of potstickers again and eats slowly. When her mouth is empty, yes she waits for it to be empty before speaking up. "You are right. And keeping your company clean is important. Even though everybody knows we already did it here." Lena bursts out into a nervous laughter and turns red. She places a hand on Kara's arm while she force laughs. So Kara sighs and says "Lena, we are together. There is nothing to feel ashamed of. And we both know I prefer the bed." Lena gulps but nods.

Apparently Kara speaks the truth? She knows herself better than she thought! That's good! Lena moves a bit closer so that their thighs are resting against each other. She rests her head on Kara's shoulder and sighs content. She holds up her left hand and than Kara sees it. An engagement ring... she asked Lena to marry her? Wow... well, they have been together for quite some time now. So that can explain a lot. That's probably why her apartment was different, she doesn't live there anymore. She lives with Lena. At their place.

Kara finally gets it. She got everything because she chose Lena. And Lena chose her. They are together because they love each other. Because they made a great choice and not trying to hide it deep inside themselves. Kara smiles brightly, this new life might be way better than the one before.


	3. Dinner

Lunch was finally over, Kara needed to get back to Catco. Even though Kara would have loved to fly Lena insisted that Kara called her driver, yes they both have drivers now. And made sure she went to Catco by car. So Kara slowly makes her way downstairs where she gets bombarded by reports and paparazzi again. She walks over to the now waiting car and steps inside. She quickly texts Lena a message that she is inside the car and with that they drive of. Lena said something about a home cooked dinner when Kara gets home.

Kara finally arrives at Catco. Making her way up with her private elevator. Yes, her private elevator. She is the boss now, right? So she can do this. She is allowed to do this. She will do this... or won't. Maybe not. Hopefully they will leave her in peace. No Snapper and stuff like that. Because she clearly can't handle Snapper yet.

When she arrives upstairs Eve practically runs towards her and tells her about her schedule. She tells something about two meetings but Kara can't follow more. She just walks further to her office and groans when she sits down. She rests her elbows on the desk in front of her and takes her head in her hands.

The doors close in front of her, probably because Eve did it and with that she looks up again and opens her computer. She needs to know what is happening. What changed. The first thing that comes in her mind is James. So she quickly searches 'Jimmy Olsen'. She gasps when she sees the first hit. 'Jimmy Olsen sentenced to fifteen years in prison for vigilantism.' That wasn't something she expected. No, no. Not at all.

So James is in jail... because Lena didn't help him. He had nobody to protect him... he might have been a dick towards Lena. But he doesn't deserve this... This is a bit too much. Way too much even. Luckily it's still only fifteen years and not five life sentences. But still, it's just. Wow... That's much.

Kara sighs and looks down. So she fudged up James' life. What did she do to the rest... She quickly searches 'Samantha Arias'. She smiles brightly when she sees a picture of Alex and Sam 'LCorp CFO Samantha Arias' new love.' The next photo is of Alex, Sam and Ruby together, eating ice cream in National City, not Metropolis... so they stayed here? Good.

Kara knows she won't find anything about Winn online. But she won't expect him to have stayed. So to set things straight she writes in her notepad.

'-Brainy probably here

-Engaged to Lena

-Lives together with Lena

-Alex is with Sam

-Ruby and Sam never left

-James in prison

-J'onn?

-Eliza probably nothing.'

And with that she quickly reads it again and again. Trying to clear things up. But nothing works. She just... can't normally think about James. He got hurt because of her decision. What is she going to do about it... is she going to help? No, no she can't. She can't change anything about it. Not now, not tomorrow.

Suddenly her phone rings, she knows the ringtone so immediately answers with "Kara Danvers." " _Hey Kara, it's Alex. Is tomorrow still on?_ " Kara thinks for a second, what would possibly be tomorrow? She just can't think of anything so asks "What is on?" " _Game night of course! Sam, Ruby, Lena, Brainy, you and me._ " Kara thinks about the best reaction and comes up with "I don't know yet Alex, I have to talk to Lena about it. So you will hear more later tonight."

" _Sure, see you later!_ " Kara chuckles and says "Goodbye!" And with that their call ends. Kara sighs, is she ready for game night? Not really, but that's better than absolutely not. So she needs to live with it. And with that there was a knock on the door, Eve came in saying that she needs to go to a marketing meeting. She sighs and makes her way to the meeting.

The meeting was an absolute hell. It couldn't go worse. It wasn't that they were disrespectful it's just... focusing through a meeting like that is... hard. She did it. And she also did it with the next meeting but that feeling of guilt, because of James, is a bit unbearable. But she will forget about it. Soon. Not today. But soon it will probably feel a bit less.

Suddenly she gets a text from her driver saying that he is downstairs. She looks at the time: 6pm. She looks up from her laptop and sees that she office is almost empty...  _perks of being a CEO._  She sighs, and gathers her stuff.

She slowly makes her way downstairs where again many reporters are waiting for her. Again, security is there to help her to the car. Which goes without a problem. The ride home, or wherever home is, is quite uneventful. They arrive in front of a tall building. The door gets opened for Kara so she steps out onto the street. She quickly makes her way into the building. Where she gets greeted and she walks over to what looks like a special elevator. It scans her hand and with that the doors open.

She quickly steps inside and pushes the penthouse button, the other one is the ground floor. When the doors open she makes her way to a front door. She quickly knocks, not wanting to grab her keys from her bag. Lena quickly opens the door with this robe on... Kara's jaw slowly falls down. Lena quickly pulls her in. And takes Kara's coat and shoes. She slowly takes Kara to a dining table with quite some food. As you can probably have guessed it. Their dinner wasn't eventful... but dessert. Lena... had some great ideas. Very... naked ideas.

That night, when Lena slept in her arms Kara for the first time didn't feel guilty. No she felt whole, content. Having Lena as her partner, girlfriend, fiancee is good. She just doesn't get why James didn't appreciate it. Because having Lena love you and being able to love her is just... worth everything.


	4. Maybe

The next morning Kara paces around in her home office, it's Wednesday. Apparently that means work from home day. Lena works from her home office and Kara from hers. Last night was amazing, but it just doesn't feel right. Every part of it. She slept with Lena  _fucking_  Luthor. James's girlfriend... well not his girlfriend anymore. But all she knows are those two together. She did dream a couple times about sleeping with Lena... but this was so much better.

But she can't just... she can't. It felt like cheating. And Kara isn't a person who would do that. No, no. She would break up with the other person, but that can't be done. Since James and Lena never were a pair. No, now Lena is her fiancee.  _Rao... her fiancee._ She isn't prepared for that, not yet at least. Look, Lena might be the perfect woman but how could she ever go from best friends to fiances.

Look, she absolutely loves Lena. There is no doubt about that, but the fact that she just made love to her for the first time... that's something new. Not that she doesn't like it. She does, she absolutely does. But- She just can't... it feels so wrong yet so right. So perfect. A chuckle escaping something startles her, she stops walking and quickly turns to the door to see Lena standing there, still in her casual clothes.

She looks just shocked, Kara not Lena, with her mouth hanging a bit open. Lena crosses the space between them and puts her arms around Kara's neck. She slowly moves her mouth to Kara's ear and whispers, making sure her hot breath leaves goosebumps, "You are catching flies, darling." She chuckles when Kara shakes her head. Regaining herself and closes her mouth. She mutters an irritated "Thanks" and this makes Lena full on laugh. Kara slowly turns red, she doesn't feel ashamed of what Lena said more ashamed of herself that she did that, said it like that.

Lena gives her cheek a kiss, leaving a mark of her signature red lipstick. Then she lets go of Kara and walks to the couch in the office. She sits down and pats the spot beside her. Kara quickly makes her way over, she doesn't know what to aspect... but her mind is being an ass right now. It's just thinking about all the ways she could let the world and Lena know that Lena is her mate, and her mate only. One of the bad sides of being Kryptonian, she basically imprinted on Lena. Which means she will get nervous if she hadn't seen Lena in quite some time or get jealous quite quickly, things like that.

Lena speaks up "Kara, darling. What is wrong?" Kara looks like a deer in headlights at Lena, so Lena immediately knows she is right, something is wrong. Kara only chuckles nervously, messes a bit with her glasses and than says with her voice a bit too high "I had hoped you had missed it. I now know I couldn't fool you." Lena places her soft hand on Kara's knee and squeezes a little to reassure Kara that she can speak about it.

So Kara speaks "I- I don't know what is actually wrong, I am dealing with some stuff- Before you are going to say that we will get through this together- I just- It feels like I need to do this alone. It kinda feels like I am using you and I have absolutely no idea why," Which is a lie, she knows why. "Everything feels so good, yet so wrong at the same time. I love you and that won't change. But why do I feel like this is a bit question." Lena nods along with the story but Kara doesn't see much of it. She has her eyes fixated on the television, that isn't even turned on, in front of her.

Another squeeze makes her gaze move from the television to Lena. Lena just smiles this soft smile that shows her dimples. When Lena is sure Kara truly has all attention for her she says "Thank you for sharing this with me, I can say that you aren't using me. But that won't be good enough. We both know that. But still that is one of the two things I can do, so I will give it a shot," Lena takes a deep breath and starts "You Kara Zor-El Danvers, soon to be Kara Zor-El Luthor, are remarkable. I couldn't wish for a better partner. From the late night foot massages to the breakfast in bed. You do it all. You know how to make a person feel better, you can read me like no other,"

Lena smiles only grows with each word "But Kara, you got something way better out of it. Your soulmate, your mate. You imprinted on me and now we are something like one. You said that this didn't often happen on Krypton but it did. It showed true love. Love that would be there for ever, it would survive through everything. Every doubt, every mistake and every bad feeling. Right now you might feel bad because you think you are using me but you are so wrong. You are far from it. Because this- What we have, is a two way street. I give to you and you give to me. You won't be using me because I am yours and you are mine. Two ways. So Kara Zor-El, don't doubt. It is all okay." Kara slowly shakes her head, she wishes to believe it. But she just can't. It won't work.

So Lena suddenly is in her lap and husks in Kara's ear. "That means I need to the other thing to let you  _see_  how much I need you, want you and use you."

**A/N Hello! I have a bit of a personal problem so I don't know if I will write anytime soon. But this story won't be forgotten. If you want to see something, something like game night just send it. Because sometimes it's quite hard to figure out what you exactly want to do. So all the ideas are welcome.**

**-Rebecca**


	5. My Generation

Game night was fun. It's as easy as that. Nothing special happened. Apart from Sam and Alex kissing of course, which took Kara by surprise, but that was no big deal. It was quite fun seeing Brainy and Ruby team up. Apparently Nia, a intern, was also invited but she couldn't come even though she truly wanted to be there.

The night started pretty easy, or in other words charades. Which isn't easy since there will be a full on competition, Lena and I easily won that game. Next up was Monopoly, Kara expected Lena to win, since she is like really good at it. But Sam won, she smiled triumphantly which earned another kiss from Alex. Lena wasn't moved because of it, she wasn't even disappointed that she didn't win.

No she just stood up, asked Kara to join her to grab something to drink and when they finally arrived at the kitchen she cornered Kara and kissed her hard. With only love and passion. Not anger, maybe a bit of irritation but that can also come from her not being able to kiss Kara like this in front of their niece, Ruby calls them aunts so why not call her niece.

When everybody left around eleven, yes Ruby needed to go to bed on time, it was only Lena and Kara. And that meant some 'funny' business. Apparently Lena had to hold herself back the entire night. So when she asked Kara to make her hers she obliged. Kara gave her a night to never forget, but that also can be said about yesterday. So that doesn't mean much.

But one of the nightstands broke and Lena... she wasn't able to walk. Kara likes this way too much. Having the power, the upper hand. It wasn't like this with Mon-El and his customs from Daxam. No, no. He had all the power in bed, but it never satisfied Kara like this. No, this does the job. It makes her feel powerful without being an alien.

And Lena whimpers for more, the begging, everything about it. It just makes her feel whole, complete. And then in the morning, when she wakes up. She just enjoys Lena's figure again when she maps out every inch of her side. But she will forget it again, so she will want to learn it again. And probably again and again and so on.

Lena is just like the maze from the Maze Runner. It changes every time, so that means that every time there is something new to learn. Something cool. When Kara traces Lena's outlines like always Lena would moan, even when she was fast asleep.

But life with Lena, the past two days, is pretty great. She just doesn't get why James would be such a jerk. Because the whole Lena treatment is just perfect, that you need to ask Lena to do stuff for you since it's like she knows Kara's every need. But it's mutual, it is like Kara developed this sixth sense, knowing what Lena needs when and where. That is actually the perfect thing, because Lena loves a great massage.

But this morning Kara stares at the ceiling, thinking about some stuff. Like does everybody of her age on earth does this? Have sex with their loved once whenever they want? Touch them when they can? Because it sure doesn't seem normal... but she isn't normal, is she? No, no... That changes everything completely because the both of them are far from normal. So it won't matter to them what they do. Kara just sighs which apparently doesn't go unnoticed by the now awake Lena "Kara, darling. What are you thinking about?"

Kara is startled so she quickly turns, looking at Lena and thinks about what to say, what are the right words now. "Do you ever hope that we could just have a normal life?"

A chuckle escapes Lena and with her morning voice she says "No, no. I do not. Because otherwise I wouldn't have known you and that is pretty important. Since I am going to spend the rest of my life with you. Which brings me on something, I found that metal ring. So you can let the world know you do dirty business with me."

Kara groans remembering people flirting with Lena at a couple of gala's Lena asked her to before she changed everything. "Yes, yes. I don't need any white privileged male trying to fuck you for your money."

Lena chuckles again and comments "My, my Kara Danvers cursing. It must be a special day."

Kara grins mischievously and winks while saying "It is a very special day, since I can let the whole world know that you are mine. And mine only."

"What are you talking about," Lena looks honestly confused. She quickly covers her neck with her arms and mumbles a bit mad "I forgot about those."

Kara full on laughs and says "Yesterday you very much liked them. And today you hate them. Lovely time, isn't it? But babe, you shouldn't be worried about them. Make-Up will fix it in no time. And we both know that maybe today or tomorrow I will make a couple of new ones. And you will very much enjoy them."

Lena looks at her with this new shine in her eyes, probably already turned on because she is thinking about what Kara will do to her. When Kara's hand slowly starts to roam her body again Kara chuckles, Lena completely changed. From this calm demeanour she changed to this is very needed demeanour. But Kara doesn't do anything yet. And Lena doesn't ask for it yet. So when she moves to straddle Lena, Lena let's out a gasp. Probably since she truly wants this... She wants Kara, needs Kara. And Kara gives herself to Lena. When they finally wake up again, well Lena wakes up again they were both too late for work. But that wasn't important. Their morning was wonderful. Like fantastic. Maybe even perfect.


	6. Free

All hell breaks loose on a Friday. The day the world changed, well for Kara. Not for many other people. But Friday, the day that Guardian or Jimmy 'James' Olsen broke out of prison. He had written on the wall of his cell: 'I am coming for you 'friends''. This made Kara truly scared. She doesn't know what James can do but one thing she knows for sure is that prison changes you.

He knows her secret and they didn't help him. No, they just let it go. Like he deserved it. Which he kinda does but he doesn't kill people so that changes things, it makes it less... deserved. He tried to make the world a better place. Maybe the wrong way, by fighting, but he did try. Lex Luthor also tried... so does that change things? No, no. James was a sort of good man.

But that doesn't matter anymore. He probably changed. The superfriends, or now just Sam, Lena, Alex and Kara are all at L-Corp in Lena' office. Debating about what to do. Because James was their friend and they didn't help him. They didn't do what Lena did back there. In the middle of the conversation Kara's vision became blurry, her head hurting like hell. So she quickly grabs her head. Slowly but surely she sees memories about James, good ones, fading away. Getting replaced by ones of James being a complete jerk, cold and disrespectful.

Memories of James changing, when they visited him in the prison, into this person who hates them... hates them because they didn't help him. Because they didn't go past all the boundaries. She groans, it still hurts like hell. But the images change.. he changes. When the memories finally stop she forgot all about him. She slowly opens her eyes and sees a very concerned Lena in front of her.

"Are you alright darling?" Asks Lena. Kara quickly looks around to Alex and Sam who look also quite concerned and confused.

Kara nods but reassures with "Just some headache, probably because I got hit by that alien technology." Which wasn't a complete lie, she did get hit by alien technology but she knows something just changed. She changed, she doesn't know what but all she knows is that Barry warned her about this.

Lena just hesitantly sits beside Kara on the couch again and holds Kara's hand. Probably because she can't really believe what just happened. She doesn't believe Kara, but Kara doesn't blame her for that. She isn't the best liar and Lena being Lena she can see right through Kara.

At the end of their 'meeting' they decided that they just have to stay together. They know he is coming and all of them have a Supergirl watch so if they ever need help all will be well. But having James on the loose... is just scary. They don't know what he will do. What he is capable of doing.

And that absolutely scares Kara. It makes her feel useless, alone. Because it makes her think she can't protect her family from him. That monster. That  _asshole_. And that is something Kara just can't do. She can't not protect her family, but what if she is too late. What if she is too late to protect her mate, her partner. The love of her life... the woman who will protect her against anything if she could, even though she is human.

Lena is just amazing and when she asks for Kara to stay a bit longer when the other two leave she happily obliges. She just sits there on the couch while Lena is pacing around the room. They have been there, alone for about five minutes when Lena speaks up "Kara what was that?"

Kara narrows her eyes, making it look like she isn't surprised or anything. "Like I told you a simple headache."

Lena just stops walking and stares Kara dead in the eye. So she says in this sweet tone "Kara, darling we both know when you lie. And this is a lie," Her back straightens "I will give you one last chance. Speak the truth or I have to use some extreme measurements like one week no sex."

Kara just chuckles and Lena raises an eyebrow like it is a challenge. Kara quickly stops chuckling and mumbles something like "You don't have a say in that."

"Oh, Kara. Even though you are the powerful one in bed, I do have a say in that."

Kara just nods, she is right. Lena absolutely has a say in that. So she quickly says "I am sorry, you are right. I just... I don't know why I said that. Because I want you to be the best ever. Because you are all I want," Lena raises her eyebrow again "But enough talking around the question... I just- Maybe I am scared," With that Lena makes her way over to the couch again and holds Kara's hands "I- I just can't imagine ever something happening to you or to those other two."

Lena gently squeezes Kara's hands and says "You don't need to worry darling. We are prepared. And if it is that bad I will just make sure I am home on time so you can watch me at night-" Kara tries to interrupt her "No, no Kara. We have been together for quite some time. I know you like to watch me in my sleep."

Kara hesitantly nods, like always Lena is right. Maybe now things will look bad. Maybe they are bad. But Lena will be there, she will help her. Lena will probably always be there. Even when Kara doesn't need help. So all will be good.


	7. James

Three days go by and nothing from James. Not a single thing. Not even a hint that he is out there, even though the NCPD is searching for him. Kara is at Lena's office, enjoying lunch with the other woman. They do this daily, having lunch at the other person's office. Mostly at Lena's but they had it once at Kara's office.

Being CEO was maybe quite difficult at first but even though it's only day four, or five. She doesn't really know it anymore. It's doable. She can live with the new reality of her being a CEO because of Lena.

Her  _fiance_ , Lena. It still sounds strange for her. But the ring she bought... wow it's definitely an one of a kind. And Lena doesn't hide it. She promptly shows her hand whenever somebody asks her about the ring. She doesn't do it with paparazzi though. Because the paparazzi are like sharks. When they smell blood, or a story in this case they will come running over.

And that was already a problem for Kara, with her being Supergirl and all. The paparazzi just have their hungry heads focused on Kara and Lena since they are engaged and now with James being out their the whole just blew up again.

It's hard to be Supergirl, but Kara pulls through. She tries to do it all together but sometimes it is a bit hard since she needs to watch out for paparazzi every time she leaves during the day and night.

But that doesn't matter right now, because right now they are enjoying lunch together. Having a great time. A relaxing time in their stressful days. They both need times like this, just the two of them together making their day better.

Suddenly Kara hears a shot. They quickly stand up since it doesn't go unnoticed by the two of them. Lena starts to walk to the door but when she is halfway the doors burst open. The figure that stands in front of them has this wicked grin on his face... James. James is standing in front of them. A gun in his hand.

Lena stops dead in her tracks and slowly takes a couple steps back. Kara rushes in front of Lena so she stands between Lena and James. James just slowly closes the doors behind him, that wicked grin not leaving his face for a second.

He pulls his gun up, aiming it at Kara "My, my the mighty  _Supergirl_ ," He spits the name out "Standing in front of her loved one. The noblest deed to be done. Dying with your loved ones. Romeo and Juliet. But then your own version of it: A Super and a Luthor."

Kara can feel Lena tense up behind her. So she narrows her eyes at James, ready to do anything if needed. Because nobody, I mean nobody messes with her girl. Her partner. James just chuckles and aims a bit better. At her heart.

Kara just stands there, no muscle moving. Her head start to hurt a little. She closes her eyes a little. James just chuckles again "My, my the almighty Supergirl having a little bit of pain? I should have warned you probably. The bullets are kryptonite."

Kara grits her teeth and says "Well, well James. It seems like you got it from Kal. Lovely guy isn't he? But James, why are you here?"

James looks a bit taken back but quickly composes himself "I came here for you," He shifts the gun a bit up and down "And that  _whore_  behind you."

Kara chuckles, actually she chuckles a bit evil. And says "And why did you came for me? Did you came her for food? Love? Friendship? Re-"

James shakes his head and interrupts her, he sounds quite mad "I came here to end you. Since you couldn't care about me. You got the girl and you got the job. YOU GOT EVERYTHING. And what do I have? Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

James sighs and Kara speaks up "I got the girl? You wanted Lena? Okay... I am sorry about that. And somebody needed to be CEO. I would never replace you, I can't.  _You_  are Jimmy Olsen. You have got so much. Only you are too blind to see it now. Tomorrow will be a better day."

James shakes his head again "They are going to have me way too long in that hell hole. And it's because you didn't do anything. You didn't help me. You didn't save me. Supergirl is supposed to save everybody. But you didn't save me," His voice more sounds like a plea, he almost whispers the next part "You didn't save me."

The gun lowers a little, so Kara hesitantly takes a step forward but the gun goes up again. So Kara takes the step back again. "We both know you don't want to do this. So lower the gun and we will make sure they won't think you escaped. That you actually helped me."

He hesitantly nods and lowers the gun a little. So Kara takes a step forward again, but that's the wrong move. The gun goes up again and the trigger is pulled. A bullet makes it way to Kara's torso. It's like the world slowed down. Kara slowly falls to the ground on her knees. She breathes heavily.

It's like the world is spinning. She can't keep herself up anymore. So she slowly falls forward, face on the ground. The world slowly turns black... she completely missed what was going on around her. All she could focus on was Lena kneeling beside her, begging her not to fall asleep. But she is so tired... she can't hold it anymore. And with that she loses conscious.


	8. The Future - Epilogue

Kara slowly opens her eyes, the rays of sunshine smiling upon her. She hugs the person beside her closer. Earning a happy sigh from that person. She slowly opens one eye, looking at Lena's back. Lena, her wife. The door suddenly opens, a person yells "Mommies!" Their son, Liam makes his way onto the bed and jumps on it. Lena groans and Kara quickly pulls him down. Earning a giggle from Liam. With her raspy voice she says "Morning Liam." She places him between Lena and her.

Liam just kisses his mother on the cheek and turns towards Lena to do the same, Lena still being half asleep mumbles something and turns towards Kara and Liam. Kara just chuckles, Lena is not a morning person. Liam suddenly squirms away stating that he needs to go to the toilet. Kara gets out of bed making her way over to their walk in closet. She gets out of her PJ's and looks at herself in the mirror. She ghosts over the scar on her chest. Just a bit above her lung.

Suddenly Lena is behind her, hugging her from behind. She simply states "I still think that scar is hot."

Kara chuckles, she got the scar a couple years ago. Because of a bullet... James' bullet. James... the guy she once saw as a friend shot her. She almost died. Almost. But she lived. She took the hit for Lena. She lived for Lena.

"Yes, yes. I know you do. We both know my opinion on the matter." Lena turns Kara around and pulls her into a kiss.

"How matter how many times I have to say it. You are perfect. Every single part of you is." Kara just nods and captures Lena's lips with her own.

Years ago she made the decision to choose Lena. To choose love. That decision came with a cost. James. James got crazy, got locked up, broke free and then hurt Lena's assistant and Kara. He almost killed Jess and Kara. Luckily for both of them Alex was warned.

James got forty years added to his sentence. He won't be getting free anytime soon. And that doesn't matter to Kara. He hurt her. He almost killed her. He did the unforgivable deed. He betrayed her.

But she doesn't need to worry about him anymore. Now she just worries about her family: Liam and Lena.


End file.
